Mating Rituals
by The Fat Lady
Summary: Previously titled Bra Quest. Just a look into Ichigo and Rukia's relationship if there were no such things as Shinigamis and Hollows...just normal, hormonal teenagers. IchiRuki, IchigoxRukia. NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bra Quest

Author: The Fat Lady

Rating: M

Summary: Ichigo vs. Rukia's Bra. To the victor goes the spoils!

Disclaimer: not mine...but oh how I wish!

Note: This is my first Bleach fanfic. It's also my first time writing in a VERY long time, so please REVIEW. I'm not sure yet if this is going to be a plain ol' oneshot or multichaptered or just a collection of drabbles. I guess it depends on the reactions. ENJOY!

WARNING! I wrote this quickly. I tried to catch the mistakes, but I'm not perfect. This fic isn't betaed, so if you're a grammar/spelling fanatic…read at your own risk!

"What are you doing here?" asked Rukia as she brushed her hair in front of the antique vanity.

Kurosaki Ichigo lifted himself off of the window ledge quickly, lest one of the Kuchiki's numerous security guards caught him climbing into the precious Kuchiki Princess' room at eleven at night.

"I needed to get away from home. Dad's practicing with my sisters for the winter play. The jr. high is performing a musical this year…enough said."

Rukia watched in horror as Ichigo plopped himself down onto her bed, squishing her childhood friend, "Chappy, the Heroine Bunny", under his arm. "Ichigo! Watch out for Chappy!"

"I stilled don't understand why you keep this thing. You're seventeen for fuck's sake!" Nevertheless, Ichigo lifted his arm and placed Chappy gently onto Rukia's nightstand.

Rukia stood from the vanity, walking over to her nightstand to pick up Chappy. "Nii-sama gave my Chappy when mom and dad passed away, you know that. And I wouldn't be teasing Kurosaki! Last week, I found Kon in your closet."

Ichigo had the grace to blush a little when he remembered _why_ Rukia was in his closet.

"_God Ichigo,"__moaned Rukia as Ichigo found that one spot on her shoulder that never failed to illicit just the right reaction from the raven haired teen._

_Ichigo's shirt was lost somewhere in the room while Rukia's bra was hanging off one shoulder. Ichigo was impatiently tugging the other strap when Rukia's small hands found their way into his dark blue boxers. When she took his hard member into her hands, he lost his sense of coordination and stumbled onto his bed, forgetting about the elusive bra strap as his eyes rolled back a little, his tongue desperately trying to explore every crevice of his small girlfriend's mouth._

_Damnit Rukia, don't you dare stop," panted the orange hair man. Once he situated Rukia and himself onto his bed with Rukia snuggly straddling his waist, Ichigo continued his mission of fully removing Rukia's annoying bra. Both moaned when he was able to get it off and they felt each other's bare skin. _

_Ichigo had Rukia's jeans halfway off when they heard the door downstairs slam and the pounding of feet up the staircase. _

_Groaning at the loss of contact, Rukia panted as she got off of Ichigo's lap, grabbing her bra and shirt and running into the closet; already accustomed to this scenario._

_Ichigo cursed when pulled his loose jeans on, being especially careful when pulling up the zipper. He yanked his shirt on and situated himself in front of his desk, making sure that the prominent tent in his pants was out of site. He pulled a random book out of a drawer and flipped it open, all the while trying to catch his breath._

_He had finally gotten his breathing under control when his nosey sister, Yuzu, opened his door (without knocking). _

"_Hi Ichi-nii! Dad called and said that he would be stuck at the hospital later than usual. You're to watch Karin and me and make sure that the trash is taken out." Said Yuzu in her normal soft voice. _

"_Knock before you enter next time squirt! And why didn't Dad just call me?" grunted Ichigo as he made a show of scanning and flipping the pages of his book._

"_He did. You weren't answering you phone so he called me" With that, Yuzu exited the doorway and walked to her room down the hall. Ichigo stood up to close his door, locking it as he turned around and gently knocked on his closet door. "Coast is clear, Rukia."_

_Rukia slowly slid the closet door open. Ichigo was disappointed to see that she had redressed herself while in his closet. 'Damn, all that hard work gone to waste'. _

_Grabbing her around the waist, Ichigo pulled Rukia into his strong arms. He leaned down to gently nibble at her neck. "You didn't have to put your clothes back on," he mumbled into her neck as his wandering hands snuck under her shirt, trying to unhook her bra for the third time that afternoon. _

"_Ichigo…stop it." Giggle Rukia as his fingers made a stop on her flat stomach to tickle her a little. Running her hand through his bright hair, Rukia claimed his lips just as his nimble fingers unhooked her bra successfully. _

_Breathing harshly as she pulled away, Rukia gently nipped Ichigo's bottom lip. "we should stop. I promised Nii-sama I would stop by the office today to help with some filing since his assistant Nemu called in sick," said Rukia as she reluctantly stepped away from her panting boyfriend to rehook her bra. _

_Scowling a little at their interrupted time together, Ichigo pulled Rukia back into his arms for one more passionate kiss…which in turn became half an hour or so of heavy petting on his bed. He had to smother his and her screams with his mouth as his fingers brought her to orgasm and Rukia's did the same to him._

_Both lay sprawled on his bed trying to catch their breaths afterwards. Softly brushing her bangs off her pale face, Ichigo leaned down and planted a gently kiss on her lips, "I love you so much," he whispered. _

"_I love you too." With that, Rukia gently brought his hand up to her lips and gently kissed each finger, tasting herself on them. _

_Ten minuets later, after Rukia had collected herself, she grabbed her purse and kissed Ichigo one last time before climbing out of his window and down the side trellis to walk to her car across the street. She turned around and waved to Ichigo, who was standing near the window watching her decent to reassure himself that she made it down safely._

Ichigo looked over at the clock on Rukia's nightstand. It was already one in the morning and they both had school in seven hours. Rukia's small body was tucked away in his arms as she breathed softly. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago and he was reluctant to move her.

However, Rukia's crazy overprotective brother Byakuya would emasculate Ichigo if he were to find the eighteen-year-old in his precious little sister's bed in the morning. Leaning down to whisper softly into Rukia's ear, Ichigo murmured that he loved her and was going to leave.

Rukia nodded mutely and planted a chaste kiss on his lips before moving aside so Ichigo could lift himself off her bed. Ichigo stood up and covered Rukia's sleeping form with her down blanket, settling Chappy snuggly in her arms. He pulled on his shoes and quietly opened the window to let himself off. With one last look at his sleeping midget, Ichigo climbed down the tree next to her window, carefully avoiding and security guards.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In the Closet

Author: The Fat Lady

Rating: M

Summary: Ichigo and Rukia partake in some extracurricular activities…

Disclaimer: not mine...but oh how I wish!

A/N: So Surprise! I've decided to make this not so much into a story, but a series of random one-shots that can stand alone or be read with the others. I hope you guys enjoy, and please Review.

WARNING! I tried to catch all the mistakes, but I'm not perfect. This fic isn't betaed, so if you're a grammar/spelling fanatic…read at your own risk!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rukia walked down the empty hallway. Her eyes should have been focused straight ahead, but they were scanning the numerous notes in her hands. It was 4th period; lunch was only half an hour away. With no class to attend to (since she was an office aid this period), Rukia took her sweet time walking down the hall toward the first year math classes.

Suddenly, as she walked past the storage closet, a long arm reached out and picked Rukia up around the waist, shuffling her into the closet before she could let out an undignified squeak.

One moment she was walking down the hall, the next, her very tall and eager boyfriend had her pressed up against the far wall with his tongue down her throat. Rukia only struggled for a moment (more on principle since she couldn't have him thinking that she was _too_ easy), but soon wrapped her slender arms around his neck, pulling his body all the more closer.

"hmmm…Rukia flavored girlfriend…" Ichigo's hands were on the side of her face, his breath slightly haggard as he leaned his forehead against her own.

"Aren't you supposed to be in study hall right now? This room looks nothing like the library's first floor. And I better be your only flavored girlfriend unless you want to keep your limbs intact. " Rukia pointedly told Ichigo, knowing full well that he had snuck out right after Nanao-san, the new student teacher, had taken roll.

Ichigo smirked down a Rukia, an idea forming in his head. "Kyouraku-sensei was passed out on his desk again. There was no point reviewing for anything if the damn instructor is out cold. As for you being my only flavored girlfriend, that's quite true. However, you know I already promised my little cousin Yachiru my hand in marriage."

Any response Rukia might have made was cut off when Ichigo claimed her lips with his. He lifted her very small body up against the wall so that her never-ending legs wrapped themselves around his midsection. By Ichigo's estimation, there was at least twenty minuets left before lunch started and they had to meet their friends on the roof. '_Just enough time for a quickie and a trip to the bathroom to clean ourselves up._'

Slipping his hand underneath her short grey uniform skirt, Ichigo moved her panties aside. He slipped two of his fingers inside, making sure that she was ready for him.

Rukia gasped, her mouth separated from his as she head rolled back against the wall. "More Ichigo!" Rukia rocked her hips against his expert fingers. They had been each other's first, but had spent a year exploring each other's bodies before they first made love.

"You're so wet Rukia…God, so beautiful," he panted as he thrusts his fingers into her. Rukia's tiny hands were already at his pants, desperately trying to slide down the zipper and remove his straining cock. When it was free from the confines of his boxers and grey slacks, Rukia guided him to her entrance, urging him inside her.

"_Yes…_" she hissed when he thrust himself fully inside. Rukia's muscles clamped down on Ichigo, trying each time he thrust to pull him back in.

"_God yes_," he panted, bringing his mouth back down to Rukia's, lest they both make more noise than the small storage closet could contain.

The knot in her lower stomach coiled tighter as Rukia reached closer and closer to her climax. "Harder Ichigo, please! So close…" Rukia squeeze her eyes shut tightly, her breathing was labored, her legs closed tighter around Ichigo's waist, and she could faintly taste the metallic texture of blood as she bit down on Ichigo's lip to muffle her screams.

Ichigo took one hand away her from supporting her thigh and brought it in-between their bodies. He slipped it under her skirt and searched for the bundle of nerves that would make her cum.

As her muscles spasmed around him, signaling Ichigo that Rukia had climaxed (along with her nails digging themselves into his uniform jacket). Ichigo released his seeds into Rukia, pumping his hips one, two, three times before he slumped against Rukia's pliant form.

Gently letting her go, steadying her body as her legs came in contact with the ground, Ichigo moved a sweat soaked strand of hair out of her face. He rubbed smooth circles along her cheekbone, the action speaking louder than words '_I love you. You're beautiful. How did I get so fucking lucky?' _

Rukia covered one of his hands with one of her own, gently aligning their fingers before squeezing softly. '_You're an idiot. I love you too. Sometimes I wish you were shorter so I didn't have to strain so much.'_ It was their secret routine; done when they couldn't find any words to describe how they were feeling.

Ichigo laughed gently, his voice still a little husky. "Almost time for lunch. We should go clean up. Ishida and Inoue will know for sure if we meet on the roof like this." Ichigo was referring to the fact that Rukia's lips were looking very well kissed. Her cheeks were flush and her usually well coifed hair was anything but. Of course, he was one to talk. His uniform jacket was wrinkled from wear Rukia had bunched it together. His short hair was wilder than usual; the inside of his lower lip was still bleeding a little from where his midget she-demon had bitten him. _'Oh well, it was worth it.'_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Five minuets later, Ichigo stuck his head out of the closet. "Alright, you go out first. There's no one around." Rukia stuck her head out also, but due to her height, she barely reached her boyfriend's shoulder.

Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Rukia walked out into the hallway. Thinking that Ichigo's self-satisfied smirk was just a little too much for her to handle right now. Grinning, she turned around to face him. Swinging her hips a little as she walked up to him, Rukia reached up and played with his collar. "By the way Ichigo, I forgot to tell you. Nii-sama wants you over for dinner tomorrow night." Walking away just as Ichigo's smirk turned into a very shocked/horrified scowl, Rukia mentally patted herself on the back as she made her way to the girl's washroom.

Behind her, Ichigo came to his senses after his girlfriend had turned the corner. Closing the closet door and sliding his body down, Ichigo banged his head against the door repeatedly.

Dinner with the Kuchiki siblings…together, at one large, depressing table.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sleeping Beauty and Crayon Pictures

Author: The Fat Lady

Rating: K

Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya did not like Kurosaki Ichigo.

A/N: Thank you soooo much for the great reviews. I'm taking them to heart and am making an effort to improve my writing. I tried to add more internalization to this chapter, so tell me how i did ok? (Thanks for the constructive criticism **Melizta**!). And thanks against everyone who reviewed! ENJOY!

WARNING! I wrote this quickly. I tried to catch the mistakes, but I'm not perfect. This fic isn't betaed, so if you're a grammar/spelling fanatic…read at your own risk!

* * *

"Please Nii-sama!!" 

"This pestering in unbecoming of a Kuchiki lady Rukia. My final answer is 'no'." After responding to his little sister, Byakuya returned to his paperwork.

"Ni-sama, I told Ichigo that he was invited to dinner. Why can't you both get along? When we were children and played in the manor, you had no problem with him." Rukia came up to her brother's desk, pouting slightly at the injustice of the situation.

What Rukia carelessly forgot to mention was that Byakuya had tolerated the Idiot years ago because back then, the Idiot was not defiling his innocent little sister. Back then, Rukia and _Ichigo-chan_ climbed trees and played on the manor's expansive estate. Now the Idiot was climbing up his little sister's window at odd hours, pretending as if the guards did not see.

"The Boy has grown more insolent as he has age. He does not show proper respect to his elders," Byakuya drawled as he skimmed over some accounts.

"Please Nii-sama, it would make me really happy." Rukia was desperate, and when was desperate, she played dirty. Nii-sama would not deny her now…he couldn't.

Byakuya frowned at the pleading voice coupled with those magic words. Rukia must have been particularly desperate to have used such heavy artillery.

"Dinner will begin promptly at seven. Formal attire is required, and Rukia, remind that Idiot of your's that formal attire means a proper shirt, jacket, and tie…_a respectable tie_." Byakuya glanced up at his sister to let her know he was serious.

Rukia laughed a little, knowing full well what her Nii-sama was referring to. During last year's Spring Carnival, Ichigo's group was put in charge of handing out the maps and brochures at the different entrances. The third year boys had decided that it would be funny to wear holiday ties that had nothing to do with spring, in protest of making them do such a boring job at a _carnival_ of all places. Ichigo had had the pleasure of handing Byakuya and Rukia their maps, since Rukia had already finished her shift at the cotton candy stand. Byakuya had made his distaste for Ichigo's attire known while Rukia hid her face behind her map to hide the large, shit-eating grin. Of course, her smile might have had something to do with Ichigo's secret message of 'meet me in front of the Ferris wheel in an hour', scrawled hastily on the back of her map.

Resisting the urge to laugh at the memory, Rukia bowed her head respectfully and assured her Nii-sama that she would pick his tie herself. With that done, she gave her brother an exaggerated smack on the cheeks, happily bouncing out the office to finish her homework.

"Walk like a respectable lady Rukia!" However, the command fell on deaf eyes as Rukia made sure to hop just a little more than necessary. The servants and Rukia knew that the command was only half hearted. Rukia-san was the reason the grand Kuchiki manor was not as depressing as it seemed on the outside. The halls had been filled with her laughter for nearly two decades.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After Rukia had closed his office door, Byakuya went back to his paperwork. When he could not find a paperclip on his desk, he annoyingly pulled open one of his drawers, mentally berating the servants for not restocking his supplies.

Byakuya paused when he found a couple of crumple drawings at the bottom of his pen drawer. Frowning slightly when he pulled the pictures out to investigate, Byakuya sighed, memories from years ago coming to the surface.

_Twelve Years Ago_

_Byakuya had always worked better at night. He could admit to himself that he was a workaholic and could work anytime in the day; but his concentration was more focused at night. The manor was quieter, calmer, and the distinct absence of a five year old's childish laughter made working on concise financial reports easier._

_It was nearing two in the morning when Byakuya decided to retire to bed. After making sure everything on his desk was meticulously in place for work tomorrow, the tall man of twenty-eight turned off the remaining lights and walked towards his bedroom. _

_It was when he passed the opened door of Rukia's room (for she had to have it opened because if the monsters attacked, she would not have to bother with turning the knob to escape) that he heard the small whimper. Opening the door completely, Byakuya entered his little sister's room to find the five years old girl's limbs tangled in the pink and purple bedding. _

_Leaning down to untangle her lest she strangle herself, Byakuya gently shook his little sister's shoulders, "Rukia, it is just nightmare; you must wake up now." _

_Rukia's eyes instantly opened, and Byakuya was surprised to see them filled with more fear than any child of five should experience. Suddenly, his arms were filled with the frightened sobs of one tiny sprite, "Nii-sama! They were so scary! They…th-they had big white m-ma-masks…and…and…h-huge red eyes! Th-they wanted-d to..to...EAT me!" Rukia's tears were making damp spots on his silk Armani shirt, but he didn't seem to care at the moment._

_Stroking the little girl's hair comfortingly (and Byakuya would never admit it, but also a little awkwardly), he whispered into her ear, "Shh, there now Little Sister. We are Kuchikis, and no monsters can get us. Remember, we bite back just as hard."_

_Leaving her spot on her Nii-sama's shoulders, Rukia pouted adorably, she tear stained cheeks chubby with her confused look, "but Nii-sama, you said I wasn't allowed to bite! 'Membwer!? You said it was not nice…be-because when I bite, Ichigo-chan cries!" Was her big brother allowing her bite that bratty Ichigo-chan? He had made fun of her pigtails last week. But then again, Ichigo-chan had also pushed down the second grader who had picked on Rukia just the other day…so maybe she would not bite him again._

"_We Kuchikis do not bite other people. However, I am sure that Mother and Father will not mind in Heaven if you bite bad monsters who are trying to eat you." Byakuya had to school his face to not let the smile that threatened to show out. If he smiled, Rukia would not take him seriously. She would simply think that he was humoring her, and pout prettily until he came up with a 'proper' defense against nightmare monsters. His little sister was, after all, a Kuchiki. _

"_Nii-sama, I don't wanna bite those icky monsters! They prob-ba-baly taste yucky!" Rukia was no longer sleepy, and she did not want to go back to sleep if those THINGS were going to return._

"_Well then Little Sister, might I suggest that you kick them? From what the new gardener tells me, you kick like a professional football (1) player."_

"_He had it c-coming Nii-sama! H-He want-ted to put Mother's chrys-chrysan-mums in the back of the garden! They don't belong there Nii-sama!" Rukia was near tears again trying to defend her swift kick to the gardener's shin last month. The late Kuchiki matron had always planted her Chrysanthemums in the very front of the garden, stating that the Kuchiki family had served almost all the previous great Emperors of Japan. As such, the Emperor's seal, the Chrysanthemum, would stand proudly at the East Garden's forefront to symbolize the clan's great history and loyalty. The insolent gardener (a new hire after the family's former gardener had passed on) had thought that the idea was nice, but aesthetically unappealing. He was taken care of quickly right after he came screaming into Byakuya's office, shouting that the small Demon Child should be punished for such disrespect to an elder._

"_We do not kick others Rukia, not if our lives are not in danger. It is rude, and unbecoming of a lady. However, if we must kick insolent, self-righteous gardeners and unusually large nightmare monsters, we will do so in the most ladylike fashion available."_

_When Byakuya made a move to tuck his now fully awake sister back into bed, Rukia scrambled off the mattress, grabbing her Nii-sama's larger hands until they were both in front of the small white drawing table at the center of the room, "I'm scarewed to go back to sleep Nii-sama. Can we please draw? It would make me so happy!" Rukia looked up at her tall Nii-sama, making her eyes as large as possible. _

_Sighing and knowing that there was no way out of such a predicament, Byakuya gentlemanly pulled out a chair for his sister before sitting down himself. He would indulge her for a few minuets since there was no school tomorrow. _

_Ten minuets later, when it was obvious that Rukia was getting tired and would not be able to hold her pink crayon up any longer, Byakuya put the final touches on his masterpiece of crayon and magic marker. He had been a talented artist in high school, and knew that if she were more awake, Rukia would marvel at her Nii-sama's skills. Looking down at his drawing of three rabbits wearing business suits, Byakuya wondered if he should add in an evil bear just to balance out the drawing._

_Hearing a soft 'thump', Byakuya looked over to see that Rukia had fallen asleep while drawing. Standing up, he carefully picked up the small child, noting that he would have to tell the cook to feed her more; she felt much too small and delicate in his arms. Glancing down at her drawing, Byakuya smirked at his sister's natural artistic abilities. A tall bunny, most likely himself since Rukia had drawn his long black hair and business suit on the bunny, was gallantly protecting a smaller black haired bunny from a large, red-eyed monster. _

_Hearing Rukia mumble quietly in her sleep, Byakuya shushed her softly, "Do not wake Sleeping Beauty, or your prince may not come." Placing her gently on the bed, Byakuya lifted the comforter, ensuring that she was fully covered. A small voice stopped him just as he was ready to leave._

"_I don't want Prince Charming Nii-sama…Sleeping Beauty had to go live with him after his kissed her. Kissing is yucky. I wanna stay here with you FOREVER Nii-sama!" With a final yawn, Rukia closed her eyes, drifting off to a dreamless sleep._

"_I would very much like that also Little Sister." Byakuya made sure to leave the door slightly ajar before making his way back to his own room._

_Present_

Byakuya's brow furrowed at the pictures. When he had finished breakfast the morning after the incident, he walked in to see that his sprite of a little sister had placed both drawings onto his desk before she had run off to play with the Kurosaki child down the street.

Byakuya had placed the drawings in his drawer that morning, and to this day, had made sure that both remained there.

Kuchiki Byakuya did not like Kurosaki Ichigo. This was because Kurosaki Ichigo was stealing away his Princess of a sister, and Byakuya did not like parting with what was his.

* * *

(1)Football as in American soccer. 

Remember to be nice and review. Tell me you like..you no like...you think i smell bad?!


	4. NOT CHAPTER BUT ANNOYING AUTHOR'S NOTE

so i have the dinner scene half written. sorry it's been so long...I'm a college student at the Grandest Public School ever...berkeley...which is just a fancy way of saying i get little sleep and drink often. i find that i write better stoned...so i sometimes wait for the oppurtune moment...lol (i'm only j/king...kinda). i should have the new chapter out tentatively week after next...which is during my spring break. but please don't hold me to that...i also have an HP story in the works...AGAIN...i'm SOOO Sorry. i've been trying to be good about updates...b/c i hate waiting for fics to have new chapters come out too...but alas...the world does not spin on jello (i'm not sure what that means or what i'm trying to say, but i got distracted by the funny prosting people.)

DALENA...sadly apolegetic.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Heartburn

Author: The Fat Lady

Rating: M

Summary: Ichigo reaps the benefits of the Kuchiki's family dinner

Disclaimer: not mine...but oh how I wish!

WARNING! I tried to catch all the mistakes, but I'm not perfect. This fic isn't betaed, so if you're a grammar/spelling fanatic…read at your own risk!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rukia focused her attention on her plate, the flakes of salmon were beginning to blend with the steamed vegetables and she hated when that happened. Across from her was Ichigo, who she knew (without even looking) was scowling down at his own plate, wishing the salmon was a certain Nii-sama's head. Her Nii-sama, of course, paid this no attention from the end of the large mahogany table.

Since she had complained about being too small for the formal dining table when she was five, her Nii-sama had had dinner with her around the informal kitchen table. She knew eating here tonight was only to make Ichigo feel small and insignificant. Of course, small and insignificant was the least of what Ichigo felt.

"Rukia, are you not enjoying your meal?" Nii-sama asked as he looked over at Rukia's plate. She had moved the food around a little, making it seem as if she had eaten, but only taking a few actual bites.

"Maybe she would eat if you weren't breathing down her neck Kuchiki" muttered Ichigo low enough so that only Rukia would hear. Her legs weren't long enough to reach Ichigo across the table, so she had to settle with a less than subtle glare.

"It's very good Nii-sama, I've just been feeling a bit sick lately." The real she couldn't eat, however, was most definitely because the tension in the room could be cut with one of her Nii-sama's ancient swords in the training room. If she had said that, however, the tension would have only gotten worse.

"You should be looking after yourself more carefully. You will be in University next year; your health must not be taken lightly." Rukia winced when the topic of universities entered the conversation. She had wanted to find the right moment to break the news of Ichigo's plans next year to her brother, but alas, it seemed as if the moment had presented itself to her…unfortunately.

"Speaking of universities, where do you plan to attend next year Kurosaki…that is assuming any schools of reputation have accepted you. Rukia will be attending Harvard in the states, where generations of Kuchikis have gone since before the Second World War" Byakuya said this with more than just a hint of pride. While it had secretly saddened him that she would leave him for most of the year to go to the states, he was very proud that Rukia would be able to walk the halls that Byakuya and their father and grandfathers and grandmothers had walked before. The first Kuchiki to attend Harvard was even sponsored by the Japanese government as a push to modernize and broaden the nation's youth.

Before Ichigo could open his mouth to give an answer (one which would most likely annoyed her Nii-sama even more) Rukia replied hastily, "Actually Nii-sama, Ichigo has also been accepted in Harvard. He's going to be a doctor, just like his father. Isn't that wonderful Nii-sama?" Rukia gave her brother a pointed look. While she was able to tolerate most of the testosterone battles between her brother and boyfriend, she had already suffered far too much tonight.

"It will do. I do think, however, that perhaps the admissions office has become laxed in their standards for _some_ students." With that said, Byakuya returned his focus to his dinner, wondering if he still had the number to the Dean of Admissions in his address book.

Ichigo scowl became more prominent. He was about to give a scathing retort when his gaze met the angry eyes of his girlfriend. He would be the one to suffer if this night became anymore of a disaster. In respect for Rukia (and any chance of getting _any_ sexual gratification anytime in the next millennia), Ichigo held his tongue and took another stab at his salmon…he hated salmon.

Rukia gave a silent sigh of relief when Ichigo had chosen not to take Nii-sama's bait. Looking back down at her plate, Rukia moved her salmon around some more. It was a real shame that she had lost her appetite…she really liked salmon.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_Fuck_ Rukia, do that again…" Ichigo's hands clenched down on his sheets, trying to control the urge to flip Rukia under him and pound into her. However, with the way Rukia looked riding him, her hair matted to her sweat drenched face, her small breasts bouncing with every movement, and her nails biting into his thighs, Ichigo didn't think he'd have the will power to do anything _but_ tear his sheets apart.

Dinner last night had been disastrous, but Rukia had decided to reward Ichigo for _not_ making it any worse. However, he thought that his fingers fucking her senseless on the car ride to his house may have also encouraged his reward…his _fantastic _reward.

"Ichigo…Ichi…go…touch…touch me…" Rukia's breathing was labored; she was so close to climax, so damn close. All she needed was a little push. Her lower stomach felt knotted, her muscles clenching down hard on Ichigo's cock. All she needed was a little push, just a touch from the man under her…inside her.

"Where? Rukia, tell me where you want my hand. Tell me Baby…" Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head when Rukia's nails bit into his chest. Yeah, she was close; but so was he.

"My clit…touch my clit. _Please Ichigo_," sobbed Rukia as she slammed down harder on Ichigo's cock. She was past the point of caring that she was begging, knowing that Ichigo would never hold this over her head.

Unclenching his hands from the now more than wrinkled sheets, Ichigo placed one hand on Rukia's hip and moved the other to where the two were connected. His fingers sought and found her clit, his thumb rubbing furious circles around the small nub.

Nothing prepared Rukia for the sudden onslaught of sensations that bombarded her body. Her head was tossed back, mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure; her body convulsed as her lower muscles spasmed around Ichigo's still hard cock. Ichigo had moved his hands to Rukia's hips, slamming her down on his as she rode out her climax. When Rukia groaned with sheer pleasure, her own fingers moving to cup and knead her breasts, Ichigo could no longer control himself. He pulled Rukia to his chest and flipped both around. Sweat dripped down his face, pooling at the juncture of his neck and shoulders. Rukia was still riding out the rest of her orgasm as Ichigo pushed her legs wider apart and began to thrust into her.

As she looked up at Ichigo's face, tense with concentration, she couldn't help but become more aroused. His eyes were focused on her, his jaw sharp, his mouth barely opened, heaving in deep breathes. He looked like a god, one that she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life worshipping, if only to get this sort of divine attention.

Ichigo's once rhythmic thrusts were becoming erratic, which was a sure sign that he was close. He moved his hand again between their bodies to find the small bundle of nerves, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Rukia's climax was just as sudden as before, but stronger since she had barely settled down from her last orgasm.

One thrust, two, three…Ichigo's shoulders tensed, his body spasmed and his arms wrapped tightly around Rukia, holding her close as his lower body made smaller thrusts into her body.

When he rolled both of them onto their sides, his now soft member still inside Rukia, Ichigo thought, 'glad I behaved last night…'

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sorry for the sudden ending. I was tempted not to post this chapter because it isn't quite how I want it. I'll probably end up rewriting it sometime later. Hope it doesn't suck too much though. There was supposed to be more to this chapter, mostly just a scene where Rukia and Ichigo conspire to set Byakuya up with another woman. But I think the scene would fit much better in the next chapter. **

**Sorry again for the late update. True to my word, however, I did post during my spring break (the, like, last day of it). So please review, because fairies DO exist! **


	6. Chapter 6

Mating Rituals - Chapter 5

AN: Okay, I know. I'm such scum. Really, I have no excuse - I'm just a lazy ass. I feel as if this chapter might disappoint a lot of people. It's a filler, introducing Hisana and a lead in to another chapter. No hot IchiRukiness. However, if i get enough incentive (hint) I have this scene in my mind for the next chapter that involves a smutastic Ichigo/Rukia redevous. Sorry again and I hope you guys at least get some satisfaction in the fact that I AM updating and not abandoning this story!

Disclaimer: No mine. oh poopy pants!

WARNING: not beta'd. Landmines abound!

___________________

Hisana Abarai hated Mondays. Most assumed that since she was the principal Karakura Town's most prestigious academy, the first school day of the week was a welcomed event. But truthfully, Mondays sucked a royal fat one.

Most thought Friday evenings officially begun the weekend, but for a high school principal, Friday's consisted of staff meetings and arranging for weekend events. She had to be present Saturdays to oversee many of the weekend concerts and activities put on by the multitude of student groups. But Sundays, Sundays were her only reprieve from a very long grueling week. On Sundays, she would meet with her little brother, Renji, for a late brunch since both refused to get out of bed before noon. Then she would go through the mundane processes of life. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy these moments of quietness away from the roaring crowds of high school, but she could feel that these happier Sundays were coming to an end.

Renji would be leaving for Tokyo University next fall and Hisana would be left alone without her annoying little brother to look after. No more yelling at him for getting into fights with Kurosaki Ichigo. No more Thursday evenings cheering in the stands as he ran across the soccer field. No more yelling at him afterwards for getting into a fight with Kurosaki Ichigo…

So in the end, she was becoming ridiculously aware of the fact that come next fall, she was going to be a very lonely thirty year old woman. Thirty years old and already a well regarded principal of one of Japan's most well regarded academies. At times she realized that it wasn't so much due to her more than above average academic achievements. No, she was at this point in her professional career because she knew how to play a much undefined, _unofficial_, game of academic politics. She knew when punishing a student wasn't worth the two weeks of meetings a CEO's lawyer would put her through. She knew which parents to send especially personal Christmas cards regarding their child's academic achievements and which parents simply didn't care enough to open.

It was this undefined, _unofficial_, political game that made Hisana agree to meet with Kuchiki Rukia's intimidating brother. The elder Kuchiki-san's family had donated millions to the school's infrastructural renovations over the last decade. Who was she to deny one of the academy's star pupils a meet and greet with the pupil's acclaimed "worried beyond belief" brother? A brother that was most likely reminiscent of every other self-centered, egotistical parent or guardian that demanded her attention, claiming their child the brightest of all.

God Hisana hated Mondays.

***

"_Miss Kuchiki, I don't understand why it's pertinent to meet with your brother now. You're graduating in a few months and have already accepted Harvard's offer." Hisana could already feel the beginnings of a migraine. She had just come back from the junior high buildings when her secretary informed her that Kuchiki Rukia was waiting anxiously for Hisana in the lobby._

"_I realize that this is very unorthodox Abarai-san, but Nii-sama is simply worried that since this is the homestretch, something will go wrong. I am simply making a request that you set up a meeting with him – to assure him that I am doing fine." Rukia's face showed a hint of desperation as she pleaded with Hisana._

_In the three years that Hisana had become principal, inheriting the position after Yamamoto-san retired, Kuchiki Byakuya had not once requested an update from Hisana. While she was the assistant principal, she knew that Kuchiki-san had met with Yamamoto-san. But really, those meetings were most likely more business and family oriented. The Kuchiki family had very close ties with the Yamamotos. It was only natural that the Kuchiki's head of house stay in contact with the aging Yamamoto. In truth, Hisana had never laid eyes on the mysterious Kuchiki Byakuya. She simply assumed he didn't care enough about his sister's education to worry._

"_I will be happy to send home a letter detailing your academic and civic achievements Miss Kuchiki. But really, I haven't the time to meet with any parent or guardian that feels anxious about their senior's last few months of high school." Hisana was also starting to remember that the reason she had been at the junior high's building was because Miss Kuchiki's boyfriend was threatening a younger pupil. Of course, Hisana has a suspicion that said younger pupil was bullying Kurosaki's little sister…_

"_I understand Abarai-san. I don't wish to waste any of your precious time. I just assumed that since the Kuchiki family has always been very devoted to educating the youths of Japan, you would do me this small favor." Rukia's face looked very demure as she murmured these words softly. Her face, angelic. Her thoughts, not so much._

_Hisana knew an underhanded threat when she heard one. Miss Kuchiki was playing the 'rich donor card'. With Miss Kuchiki matriculating in a scant few months, the Kuchiki family would no longer have a reason to make their yearly donations. But if Hisana played her cards right, if she could just appeal to Kuchiki-san's more philanthropic ideals, then perhaps the donations would continue to roll in. Of course, this thought just made her feel guilty. Had education truly come to this?_

'_That sneaky girl!' Thought Hisana._

"_Miss Kuchiki, there's no reason to play that dirty yet. You're graduating soon, it's only natural for your brother to be worried. I'll have my secretary call your brother's secretary to set up a meeting. Now, is there anything else you would like to trouble me with?" Most days Hisana would have used more tact, but Miss Kuchiki's boyfriend has already started Hisana's migraine and Miss Kuchiki herself seemed to be finishing off the one-two punch._

"_No Abarai-san. Thank you for your understanding. I'll leave you to your work now." With that said, Rukia daintily stood up and exited Abarai-san's office. Hisana would have thrown a fit if she had seen Rukia's satisfied smirk._

***

"Abarai-san, Mr. Kuchiki-san has arrived." Hisana looked up from her budget reports to answer her secretary. "Let him in please."

Readying herself for what would most likely be a very long day, Hisana stood up when Kuchiki Byakuya entered. When she lifted her eyes to meet his, she was bombarded with the most intense eyes she had ever seen. They were grey. No! They were violet? A dark violet. A lighter grey? Hisana had to stop herself from rushing over to see for herself their color.

When she gathered her thoughts to examine the rest of the Kuchiki patriarch she was satisfied to learn that the rest of Kuchiki Byakuya didn't disappoint. He was tall, that was for sure. His long hair was combed neatly, tied at the base of his neck in a no nonsense manner. His dark suite was impeccable, hand tailored by the look of things.

When Hisana's eyes reached his face, she was happy to learn that his eyes were not his only astounding attribute. His long thin nose screamed Aristocracy and his mouth, those gorgeous lips set in a straight line must have made businessmen cringe on site.

Hisana inhaled and extended her hands to the dark Adonis across from her.

"Good afternoon Kuchiki-san, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Perhaps Mondays were looking up.

**************

I've come to realize that I just can't make anymore promises on when the next chapter will come out. I apologize for no Rukia/Ichigo-ness in this chapter, but I really hated to leave Byakuya alone after Rukia left for university. Perhaps this lack of IchiRuki goodness will force me to get off my lazy ass and write more? Here's hoping.

As always, please review. Because really, rainbows are the bridge between fairy tales and satan's ass crack.


End file.
